


No More

by anemoni



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemoni/pseuds/anemoni
Summary: We're not together anymore, and that's okay.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	No More

Tsumugi gazed out at the ocean, the warm summer breeze passed over his face, enveloping him with the smell of the sea. This was the spot by the beach they had promised an eternity together, hands clasped together, Tasuku had declared his unwavering love for Tsumugi. 

“I’ll marry you someday, Tsumu.” 

Those words echoed in Tsumugi’s mind as clear and as sudden as the moment Tasuku had first said them. When Tasuku had first said that, the two had only been dating for about three months, but yet, deep in Tsumugi’s heart, he felt the same desire to stay with Tasuku forever. 

“There’s no easy way for me to say this...I want to break up.” 

Tasuku’s words were muffled over the phone. Tsumugi could barely process it in his half awake state after answering the phone in the middle of the night. When he heard those words it was as if all feeling left his body, his brain had been drained and the only things he could think of were ‘I want to break up’. His head felt foggy, and his eyesight became blurry as the tears began to fall before his brain could even process the full scope of the words. It was all over. 

Tsumugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath once more, bringing him back to the present. He shook off that horrible memory and looked once more at the sea. How long had it been since Tasuku had left? He had to count the months backwards on his fingers. Five. It’s been five months since they broke up. 

Broke up. Those words had made themselves a home in Tsumugi’s mouth in the past five months. After such a long time together, the idea of Tsumugi and Tasuku breaking up was something almost unheard of to their friends. Afterall, they had both declared their intent to remain together forever nearly everyday. 

“Tsumugi! How is it going? Where’s Tasuku?” 

“We broke up.”

“What?!” 

We broke up. We broke up. We broke up. When it first happened Tsumugi was considering wearing a shirt that said ‘Tasuku and I broke up’ just so he wouldn’t constantly have to explain the same sob story to every person who had ever encountered the couple. He would think he was fine, he would think maybe, the pit in his heart had subsided, but then he would turn on his phone, or go for a walk and there would be something. He would open his phone and see a cute dog, or he would finally meet up with his friend and they would be wearing that ugly shirt Tasuku and him both hated. And the pit would open again. Tsumugi would stop himself from hovering over Tasuku’s number to send the photo, or stop himself from repeating the same joke Tasuku had said about the shirt a few weeks ago.

_That’s right, we’re not together anymore._

“Is that the last thing?” Tsumugi asked, loading the extra TV into the back of Tasuku’s car. 

“Yeah, that should be it. Do you mind doing a quick last look for me while I secure everything in the trunk?” 

“Yeah sure.” 

Tsumugi went back up to his apartment, the one he had shared with Tasuku. He gazed around the area. Tasuku hadn’t taken much, but it seemed so empty. The indents on the carpet where Tasuku’s small dresser was, the gap in the cabinet where his old college mug used to be, the clean sofa that was absent of all of Tasuku’s workout clothes he would toss around instead of putting them in the hamper. These empty spots which seemed unnoticable at first, left a deep ache in Tsumugi’s stomach. 

“It’s all clear up there.” Tsumugi answered, returning to the outside of the apartment. 

“Cool. I’m all set then.” 

“Cool.”

Tsumugi and Tasuku stood there in silence, neither of them daring to look the other in the eyes. The silence wasn’t awkward, nor was it comforting. It just felt like two strangers waiting at the same bus stop. 

“Well, I guess I should get going.” Tasuku said, pretending to check his watch. 

“Yeah, the sun is setting.” Tsumugi replied in barely a whisper. 

“Hey ummm...can I get one more hug?” Tasuku asked nervously. 

“Sure.” Tsumugi cracked a small grin. It had been the first time they had physical contact since the break up. 

Tasuku wrapped his arms around Tsumugi’s slender frame, and Tsumugi buried his face into Tasuku’s chest, resting it there as if his chest had been built for Tsumugi. He inhaled Tasuku’s scent, and there was something so familiar and comforting, yet something so foreign. Despite the fact that the hug had felt like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together, it didn’t feel the same as it did when they were together. In the end, Tasuku felt like a stranger to him. 

Finally, Tasuku’s arms fell, releasing Tsumugi, “Alright...I’ll see you around then.” Tasuku said softly, finally looking Tsumugi in the eyes. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you.” Tsumugi smiled. 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Tasuku pulled his beat up keyring from his pocket and detached one of the keys. “The apartment key.” 

Tsumugi took the key into his hand, it felt like it weighed a ton. Seeing the single key in his hand made him feel like he was reliving the move out all over again. With Tasuku returning the key, it was really the end of their relationship. Tasuku wouldn’t be walking through that door anymore. Tsumugi wouldn’t look up excitedly from grading papers at the dining table to see his exhausted boyfriend stumble in when he heard the lock turn. Tasuku couldn’t come back even if he wanted to. 

“Thanks.” 

“Well...see ya.” Tasuku gave a final wave as he disappeared into his car, starting the ignition, and driving away. 

Before Tasuku’s car even disappeared into the horizon, Tsumugi headed back into his apartment. There was no reason for him to stay and watch. 

The hole in Tsumugi’s heart was still there, he knew that for sure. But that was okay. The hole was a reminder of how much he had loved Tasuku, how powerful their relationship had been. It was not a bad thing for Tsumugi to know he would always have this love for Tasuku lying dormant in his heart. The memories, both good and bad, were something Tsumugi would treasure. He would learn from them, and grow from them. No matter what Tasuku may have taken from Tsumugi in the breakup, it was still Tsumugi. 

Tsumugi’s phone rang, shaking him from his memories. 

“Hello?”

“Tsumu! Where are you? We’ve already started the Korean BBQ!” 

“Ah, sorry, Sakuya, I was just taking a walk by the ocean to burn some time. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Okay! You better hurry or Banri is gonna eat all the spicy pork again!” 

“Got it. I’ll be there as quick as I can.” Tsumugi laughed. He hung up his phone and headed into the direction of the restaurant. 

He wondered how Tasuku was doing. What was he up to at this moment? He used to love joining his friends for Korean BBQ. 

Tsumugi shook his head. His love for Tasuku would remain dormant in his heart for the rest of his life, as would Tasuku’s love for Tsumugi. No matter what, they would never be more than friends. 

“Alright!” Tsumugi cheered, “Since I got a bonus from tutoring this week I’ll make sure to treat all the guys to drinks!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first summer in 3 years i havent been with you. ive gone through a lot of emotions, and these are some of them. these are some of the feelings i wish you couldve known before you left. youre not in my life anymore, and i dont want you to be, and thats okay. 
> 
> i havent written fanfiction in 6 years so i apologize if its bad. thank you for reading <3


End file.
